mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky and Bullwinkle is a 2014 CGI animated short film on the Mr. Peabody & Sherman Blu-Ray 3D. It was directed by Gary Trousdale, produced by Denise Nolan Cascino and written by Thomas Lennon & Robert Ben Garant. June Foray reprises her role as Rocky J. SquirrelTom Kenny voices Bullwinkle J. Moose Plot For 50 years, Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have been trying to “keel” their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose, and for 50 years they have failed. At last they have the answer: to catch moose, you must become moose! Fearless Leader has created a Lady Moose-Bot that Boris will “drive” (from within!). He will woo Bullwinkle, get him off guard, and when the moment is right, take him out. Then it will be Rocky’s turn. Unfortunately for Boris, Bullwinkle is as hard to do away with as ever, and every attempt on his life ends up boomeranging back on poor Boris. At least the romance goes well, and soon Bullwinkle and the Moose-Bot are getting married on a cruise ship. When Rocky discovers that his best friend is about to marry Boris, he tries to put a stop to it but Natasha stands in his way. Will Rocky warn Bullwinkle in time? Will Boris finally do in his old nemesis? Did you like the new cartoon? Yes No Voice cast * June Foray as Rocky J Squirrel/Fearless Leader's mom * Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle J Moose * Robert Cait as Boris Badenov * Lauri Fraser as Natasha Fatale * Thomas Lennon as Fearless Leader/Mayan Princess * Robert Ben Garant as Narrator * Stephen Stanton as Captain Peachfuzz * Sean Bishop as Mayan Priest * Corey Burton as Snidely Whiplash/Mayor Trivia * DreamWorks' "Almost Home" (a prequel to the upcoming movie, "Home") ultimately took Rocky & Bullwinkle's place before the feature presentation of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. * This is the last time June Foray voices Rocky and her last voice acting role overall, before her death. * DreamWorks originally planned the short film as a theatrical release and it was supposed to be a test for a possible feature film with the characters. But, the film was eventually upgraded to a direct-to-video release during production. It was released as a special feature for Mr. Peabody & Sherman on Blu-ray 3D. * Unlike most of Boris' animated appearances, he has a normal skin tone in this short, instead of a white one. * The robot moose trick was previously used in the Rocky and Bullwinkle saga, "Banana Formula". * Before being released, Dreamworks made a Geico commercial featuring the characters. * In July 25, Rocky and Bullwinkle Short U.S. Premiere & Panel in San Diego Comic Con 2014. * The song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga is played in this short. * The website Moosebook is a parody of Facebook. Videos GEICO Rocky and Bullwinkle Commercial Rocky Mountains The Gecko's Journey Rocky and Bullwinkle Q&A with Gary Trousdale & Tiffany Ward (SDCC 2014) Rocky & Bullwinkle Short FIRST LOOK clip (2014) Mr. Peabody & Sherman Gallery 1000px-102486 front.jpg|Short in Mr. Peabody and Sherman Blu-Ray 3D edition. Cdn.indiewire.com-3.jpg Cdn.indiewire.com-2.jpg Download.jpg In Geico Commercial Geico-ad-01.png|That would be Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Mr. Gecko sir. Obviously! Geico-ad-02.png|Ahh come on Bullwinkle... Geico-ad-03.png|They're named after... Geico-ad-04.png|Our first president George Rockington! Geico-ad-05.png Geico-ad-06.png In short film RnB-001.png RnB-002.png RnB-003.png RnB-004.png RnB-005.png RnB-006.png RnB-007.png RnB-008.png RnB-009.png RnB-010.png RnB-011.png RnB-012.png RnB-013.png RnB-014.png RnB-015.png RnB-016.png RnB-017.png RnB-018.png RnB-019.png RnB-020.png RnB-021.png RnB-022.png RnB-023.png RnB-024.png RnB-025.png RnB-026.png RnB-027.png RnB-028.png RnB-029.png RnB-030.png RnB-031.png RnB-032.png RnB-033.png RnB-034.png RnB-035.png RnB-036.png RnB-037.png RnB-038.png RnB-039.png RnB-040.png RnB-041.png RnB-042.png RnB-043.png RnB-044.png RnB-045.png RnB-046.png RnB-047.png RnB-048.png RnB-049.png RnB-050.png RnB-051.png RnB-052.png RnB-053.png RnB-054.png RnB-055.png RnB-056.png RnB-057.png RnB-058.png RnB-059.png RnB-060.png RnB-061.png RnB-062.png RnB-063.png RnB-064.png RnB-065.png RnB-066.png RnB-067.png RnB-068.png RnB-069.png RnB-070.png RnB-071.png RnB-072.png RnB-073.png RnB-074.png RnB-075.png RnB-076.png RnB-077.png RnB-078.png RnB-079.png RnB-080.png RnB-081.png RnB-082.png RnB-083.png RnB-084.png RnB-085.png RnB-086.png RnB-087.png RnB-088.png RnB-089.png RnB-090.png RnB-091.png RnB-092.png RnB-093.png RnB-094.png RnB-095.png RnB-096.png RnB-097.png RnB-098.png Rnb-099.png RnB-100.png RnB-101.png RnB-102.png RnB-103.png RnB-104.png RnB-105.png RnB-106.png RnB-107.png RnB-108.png RnB-109.png RnB-110.png RnB-111.png RnB-112.png RnB-113.png RnB-114.png RnB-115.png RnB-116.png RnB-117.png RnB-118.png RnB-119.png RnB-120.png RnB-121.png RnB-122.png RnB-123.png RnB-124.png RnB-125.png RnB-126.png RnB-127.png RnB-128.png RnB-129.png RnB-130.png RnB-131.png RnB-132.png RnB-133.png RnB-134.png RnB-135.png RnB-136.png RnB-137.png RnB-138.png RnB-139.png RnB-140.png RnB-141.png RnB-142.png RnB-143.png RnB-144.png RnB-145.png RnB-146.png RnB-147.png RnB-148.png RnB-149.png RnB-150.png RnB-151.png RnB-152.png RnB-153.png RnB-154.png RnB-155.png RnB-156.png RnB-157.png RnB-158.png RnB-159.png RnB-160.png RnB-161.png RnB-162.png RnB-163.png RnB-164.png RnB-165.png RnB-166.png RnB-167.png RnB-168.png RnB-169.png RnB-170.png RnB-171.png RnB-172.png RnB-173.png RnB-174.png RnB-175.png RnB-176.png RnB-177.png RnB-178.png RnB-179.png RnB-180.png RnB-181.png RnB-182.png RnB-183.png RnB-184.png RnB-185.png RnB-186.png RnB-187.png RnB-188.png RnB-189.png RnB-190.png RnB-191.png RnB-192.png RnB-193.png RnB-194.png RnB-195.png RnB-196.png RnB-197.png RnB-198.png RnB-199.png RnB-200.png RnB-201.png RnB-202.png RnB-203.png RnB-204.png RnB-205.png RnB-206.png RnB-207.png RnB-208.png RnB-209.png RnB-210.png RnB-211.png RnB-212.png RnB-213.png RnB-214.png RnB-215.png RnB-216.png RnB-217.png RnB-218.png RnB-219.png RnB-220.png RnB-221.png RnB-222.png RnB-223.png RnB-224.png RnB-225.png RnB-226.png RnB-227.png RnB-228.png RnB-229.png RnB-230.png RnB-231.png RnB-232.png RnB-233.png RnB-234.png External Links *http://new.pitchengine.com/pitches/111b8b12-3a34-47ab-a725-ada32be9a0f8 Category:Shorts Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Episodes